


Infestation

by MurkyMuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first one Marinette noticed appeared on Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infestation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short silly drabble based on the fond memory of ladybugs infesting my grandparents’ house. If something is going to infest your home, there are far worse things than ladybugs. XD

The first one she noticed appeared on Valentine’s Day. Or to be more specific, Alya first noticed the little spotted beetle as Marinette worked on the poem for wonderful Adrien. Besides Alya's declaration giving her a brief scare and the old legend about ladybug spots and love making her heart flutter with hope, Marinette thought nothing of it. And soon enough the little beetle had flown out the window.

A few mornings later, Marinette vaguely noted a few ladybugs crawling on her walls as morning rays filtered through the open window. But due to a late night Akuma, she had overslept and was already late. In her rush to get out the door, Marinette quickly forgot about the red-and-black beetles.

However, returning home that afternoon left her with jaw hanging open as she stood in the bakery door. There were dozens and dozens of ladybugs crawling all over the store walls and flying through the bread scented air. Her mother stood at the shop counter with a thin, stressed smile.

“What?” Marinette mumbled out.

“I don’t know where they came from”, her mother sighed, “Ladybugs may be good luck, but they’re not so good for business.”

“I’m sorry!” Marinette blurted out. She was Ladybug and now there were ladybugs everywhere; that just couldn’t be a coincidence, right? “I, um, I think I left my window open! They must have gotten in that way! I’ll go look up ways to get rid of them!”

Marinette bolted through the store and up the stairs, her mother’s eyes following in bemusement. She entered her room to find in covered in red and black spots. They were on the walls, her desk, the vanity, her bed, even on her photos of Adrien. Hundreds of them, everywhere.

She sunk down to the floor as a few of the ladybugs decided to fly over and land on her shoulders and head, “….Tikki…." 

The kwami appeared from Marinette’s bag, her colors blending in perfectly with the beetled filled room. Taking in the sight, Tikki blinked sheepishly, "Oops…”

“So this is my fault?” Marinette asked with slumping shoulders.

“To attract so many”, Tikki said as she floated up and patted black-blue hair, “It means you’re really, really good at being Ladybug.”

A faint, hopeful smile like the sun peaking through rainclouds lit Marinette’s face, “Oh…Still no one is going to want to buy pastries that ladybugs have crawled all over, even if Ladybug is the city’s superhero.”

“I’ll eat them”, Tikki giggled.

Marinette laughed as she shooed ladybugs off her chair and desk so she could begin her internet search.

* * *

“So I spent all evening vacuuming the ladybugs up”, Marinette explained with her head resting against the desk, “And then I had to get up early to take them to Jardin des Plantes.”

Alya petted her hair in sympathy, while Adrien and Nino walked into the classroom. Adrien flashed them a friendly smile that made Marinette’s cheeks warm as he began to slide into his desk. However, he suddenly paused and looked straight at her with those gorgeous green eyes. 

“Ladybug”, he breathed.

Marinette’s eyes went wide as saucers and thoughts sped through her mind, her heart thumbing in her ears like a drum. Adrien leaned forward, his face both comfortably and uncomfortably close to hers. The fondness and mischief on his lips seemed strangely familiar, though Marinette was too busy trying not to spontaneously combust to make any guesses as to why. His hand gently brushed through her hair. Then he pulled away, the space between them feeling suddenly empty.       

“You had a ladybug in your hair”, Adrien said, holding up his hand to show off the spotted beetle.

“I, er, th-thanks”, she slid down into her chair. Her face was burning, her cheeks the exact same scarlet color as the ladybug her crush now held. The rest of their class and teacher trickled in; and, Adrien settled into his seat. 

“Maybe the ladybugs were trying to give you luck in love”, Alya whispered in her ear.

Marinette watched from over Adrien’s shoulder as he carefully played with the ladybug crawling around on his fingers.

“Maybe."    


End file.
